Disturbing the Peace
by Yann Riddle Black
Summary: Draco acorda com ressaca, sem recordar nada da noite anterior, mas com certo orifício de seu corpo muito dolorido...


**Título**: Disturbing the Peace¹

**Autora**: MoonflowerRose

**Tradutora****1**: PerlaNegra

**Tradutor****2**: Yann Riddle Black

**Casal**: Harry / Draco, Draco / Harry

**Rating****e****Gênero**: NC-17, PWP/Humor

**Resumo**: Draco acorda com ressaca, sem recordar nada da noite anterior, mas com certo orifício de seu corpo muito dolorido...

**Nota****01**: Está história não me pertence. Estou traduzindo para o português a versão de PerlaNegra com sua autorização. Aproveitem à leitura. A história é sensacional!

**Nota****02**: Se você não gosta de uma relação lemon (com um pouco de palavras _chulas_) entre esses dois, aperte o botão lá em cima e vá procurar outra coisa para ler. Obrigado.

**Disturbing the Peace**

Quando finalmente acordou, Draco, intuitivamente supôs que já era muito tarde, devido à maneira com que a luz entrava pela janela e porque esta estava com uma coloração laranja. No começo, ele levou vários segundos para descobrir onde estava, antes de se dar conta de que, de alguma maneira, estava deitada de lado sobre sua cama, e que tinha a mãe te todas as ressacas.

_Argh. Nunca mais voltarei a beber. Desta vez, é verdade._

Uma promessa sem valor, ele sabia, mas estava tentando acalmar os deuses da ressaca, mesmo que fosse da boca para fora. Querido e piedoso Merlin, sua cabeça estava pulsando e dava voltas. Tinha a visão nublada. Um ruído retumbava em seus ouvidos, os seus ossos doíam, seus músculos pareciam ter se esquecido como funcionar. Sua boca tinha um gosto horrível, como se uma criatura voador de origem desconhecido tivesse entrado em seu apartamento na noite anterior e, depois de tê-lo visto com a boca aperta, tivesse cagado em cima de sua língua.

Essa ressaca era o cúmulo, na verdade. Essas bebedeiras tinham que acabar. Draco já tinha vinte e cinco anos, e embora estivesse em ótima condição física, não era o mesmo de quando estava com seus dezessete. Ele precisava de um tempo de recuperação cada vez maior e uma resistência assustadora. Não valia a pena.

Ficou deitado tentando lembrar como era que havia chegado a esse estado. A memória fazia, para permanecer oculta, o mesmo esforço que Draco fazia para descobri-la.

O dia anterior havia feito muito calor. Draco havia levantado tarde e depois, na hora do almoço, havia ido fazer compras, e enquanto estava na fila da padaria chinesa havia encontrado sua vizinha do apartamento de baixo. A contragosto, Draco havia se envolvido em uma conversa com ela, sendo salvo pela campainha de seu celular, com Pansy na linha.

Certo, Pansy queria se encontrar com ele para tomar uns drinques em um pequeno bar que ficava a uma quadra de seu apartamento. Então, Draco se desculpou com a mulher, decidindo que os bolos poderiam esperar para outro dia, rapidamente foi para sua casa trocar de roupas e para guardar as compras.

Lá pelas três já estava no bar, as quatro já havia tomado dois uísques e refrigerante e as cinco já estava conversando com umas pessoas totalmente desconhecidas. Draco se lembrava de ter feito várias viagens ao bar para buscar bebidas com doses duplas, várias viagens ao banheiro, vários tropeços e quase caiu de cabeça da escadas, e depois disso mais várias bebidas. Em algum momento, lembrava de ter caminhado de volta para casa. Com eles? Certo. _Eles_ eram Pansy e um homem que Draco nunca havia visto antes. Quem era ele? Ah, bem, Marcus, o chefe de Pansy. Com quem ela estava se deitando.

_Que puta com sorte. Porque tinha que ter um caso? Já estava de caso com um ilusionista podre de rico, o que é que procura com outro homem tão atraente? Deveria pensar em compartilhar com as pessoas menos afortunadas que ela. Como eu, por exemplo._

O resto da memória era algo confuso, mas era claro que Draco havia conseguido cegar em sua casa e na cama. Talvez Pansy o havia deitado. Esperava que não, porque nesse momento estava completamente nu, e se sentia bizarramente tímido que sua melhor amiga o tivesse visto daquele jeito. Seu corpo todo doía devido quase certamente a uma intoxicação etílica, e se sentou, piscando e esfregando os olhos doloridos.

_Sim, senhor, e também tenho dificuldades. Suponho que isso não é tão anormal._

Uma rápida olhada em sua cama e despertou completa e rapidamente.

_Que diabos...?_

A maioria da roupa de cama não estava _sobre_ a cama, sendo que se encontrava esparramada de qualquer modo por todo o quarto. E os lençóis, ceus, estavam praticamente duros com algo que parecia como – Draco se inclinou para ver mais de perto – _lubrificante_e _sêmen_. Agora percebeu que estava não apenas pelado, mas também estava todo pegajoso! Para provar, se aventurou a apertar seu traseiro, e sim, definitivamente, a noite anterior havia tido algum tipo de atividade ali, na área anal. Seu membro resmungou corretamente e ele gemeu um pouco, tanto quanto ele se atreveu, porque todos os sons e _pensamentos_ se revertiam dolorosamente por todo seu corpo.

_Por favor. Por favor, não me diga que de novo telefonei para Blaise e me masturbei enquanto falava com ele._

Draco tinha esse mal costume, que só fazia quando se sentia particularmente sozinho e excitado, e normalmente, quando havia perdido toda a inibição graças a seu malvado amigo, o álcool. Usava seu celular para ligar para Blaise, lamentava miseravelmente durante uns instantes dizendo que eles não deveriam ter terminado, e, mais tarde ou mais cedo, eles começavam a dizer coisas sujas. E então, abaixavam os zíperes e se masturbavam enquanto ofegavam coisas pervertidas pelo telefone, até que ambos terminassem ao mesmo tempo. Às vezes... Até havia vibradores estavam incluídos. E certamente esse parecia ser o caso nessa ocasião, se é que a dor em seu traseiro tinha algo a ver com isso.

Normalmente, Draco se sentia sonolento imediatamente depois do ocorrido e às vezes acabava dormindo com o telefone pendurado sobre o ombro. Inevitavelmente, Blaise ligava no outro dia quando Draco já estava sóbrio dizendo que ele era um completo bastardo. O que imediatamente Draco recordava as razões porque eles haviam terminado em primeiro lugar, e este jurava fervorosamente que apagaria o número de Blaise de seu telefone e que _jogaria__o__maldito__vibrador__no__lixo._ Nunca cumpria nenhum dos juramentos.

Draco rastejou até a cabeceira da cama, inclinando-se tontamente sobre o criado do mudo para pegar o telefone. Uma rápida olhada pelo registro de chamadas feitas e confirmou que _não_ havia ligado para Blaise durante os dois últimos meses. O que foi reconfortante e preocupante ao mesmo tempo. Normalmente, Draco não era do tipo que se masturbava sozinho e havia uma horrível quantidade de sêmen e lubrificante por todos os lados.

Esse pegajoso resíduo estava coçando suas pernas e puxando seus cabelos cada vez que se movia, então Draco decidiu que era tempo de ir tomar um banho. Esfregou os olhos e reuniu a energia suficiente para se levantar. Passou um mal momento enquanto pensou que suas pernas não poderiam o sustentar, no entanto, conseguiu chegar até o banheiro sem cair no meio do caminho.

_Deus do céu! O que eu fiz ontem à noite?_

O espelho do banheiro estava cheio de marcas de dedos... Não, dedos não, eram marcas de _mãos_, como uma grosseira paródia daquela cena do filme Titanic – filme que Pansy havia obrigado Draco a ver bilhões de vezes – onde, em um carro, se via a marca de uma mão produzida pela condensação. Também, na porta do banheiro, havia alguns traços duvidosos de spray que parecia ter sido feito por sêmen.

Havia toalhas molhadas por todo o chão; no chuveiro, o frasco de xampu estava tombado e seu condicionador estava esparramado por todos os lados. A mangueira do chuveiro balançava lentamente enquanto gotejava, já que a torneira não estava bem fechada. A bucha de Draco se encontrava colocado em cima do reservatório da privada e parecia que cairia na água em qualquer momento.

Em suma, pareceu como se alguém ali dentro tivesse tido um acesso de raiva, ataques incontroláveis de magia, ou uma sessão de sexo ridiculamente selvagem. E isso sem considerar os arranhões que Draco tinha na pele, e as quatro ou cinco chupadas que adornavam seu tronco, que eram, nesse momento, visíveis no espelho que tinha em sua frente.

Draco estava atordoado e não menos ansioso.

_Quais são as probabilidades de que à noite tenhamos feito um trio, Pansy, seu chefe e eu?_

Novamente, apertou o traseiro preocupadamente. Baseando-se nas evidencias que tinha na mão, as probabilidades eram muito altas.

Depois de uma série de rápidos feitiços de limpeza e uma ducha não tão rápida – onde Draco suplicou a sua ereção que desaparecesse e o deixasse em paz -, este se sentiu ligeiramente menos pegajoso, mas com mais ressaca que antes, ainda que não seria por muito tempo. Poderia remediar, descebdo as escadas até a cozinha, bebendo um pouco de sua própria poção para ressaca e comendo um sanduíche de ovos com bacon com muita manteiga.

Colocou as calças mais próximas que encontrou, as que pareciam ser as mesmas que havia colocado no dia anterior, e terminou de se vestir com a camiseta que pegou de seu armário, uma que Pansy havia dado de presente e que estava adornada com um tema de mau gosto "Salve uma vassoura, cavalgue em um jogador de Quadribol". No entanto, não era um momento para ser exigente com as suas escolhas de roupa, então se dirigiu a escada. O corrimão foi seu grande amigo em seu lento e instável trajeto até o andar de baixo, mas quando desceu, levou um momento de profunda respiração para pedir de que as náuseas se convertessem em algo menos... Agradável.

Uma inesperada voz chegou de sua cozinha, fez pouco para ajudar a aliviar sua vontade de vomitar.

- Pensei que nunca mais ia se levantar, Malfoy.

Draco esfregou a testa.

_Malfoy? Assim é como o Marcus da Pansy me chama?_

Abriu a porta da cozinha e congelou.

- O que está _fazendo_ aqui?

Potter sorriu presunçoso e Draco se serviu de um gole de sua poção, bebendo-a com rapidez. Potter tomou um gole de uma xícara fumegante que estava em sua mão. Na cozinha de Draco!

- Bem, sua vizinha me chamou. Estava fazendo muito barulho.

- Chamou você pessoalmente? Quem é, tua maldita cabeleireira? Que gosta de espalhar rumores logo que estiverem disponíveis?

Potter voltou a sorrir presunçosamente de uma maneira completamente irritante e Draco desejou com todas suas forças poder estrangulá-lo.

- Creio que estamos de acordo que é altamente improvável que ela, ou qualquer outra pessoa, seja minha cabeleireira. – Comentou Potter animadamente – e, não, não me chamou pessoalmente.

Draco olhou Potter criticamente. Claro que seu cabelo continuava de um modo que todos chamariam de bagunçado, mas parecia ser o estilo do cabelo. Parecia muito melhor que quanto estava na escola, quando parecia que sua coruja havia feito um ninho nele. Naquele momento, Potter não parecia nada mal.

_Que demônio? Claro que sim! É um quatro olho insuportável e sempre será. Atraente? Puff, por favor._

Sacudiu a cabeça para clareá-la e se serviu de outro gole de sua poção.

- E bem? Como é que está aqui, então, se ela não te chamou? E porque?

Potter o estava olhando como se fosse um completo demente, e o vapor de seu chá embaçava ligeiramente seus óculos.

- Você se lembra o que eu faço malfoy?

Durante um instante, Draco desejou soltar um "Não, claro que não me lembro, seu _maldito__idiota_" antes de perceber que _sim,_ele sabia... _Todo__mundo_ sabia. Potter esta na primeira página todos os dias, não podia cortar os pelos do nariz sem que fosse notícia de quatro páginas. Potter era um auror, o melhor da equipe, o mais decorado, o mais jovem e o mais bonito, o que não deveria ser muito difícil de conseguir considerando Alastor Moody e vários outros veteranos mais maltratados pertencentes as forças. E com a completa aniquilação da Magia Negra, graças a ele, durante os últimos cinco anos o esquadrão de aurores passava mais tempo respondendo a chamados a auxílios de incidentes domésticos, tal como as esposas convertendo as partes de seus maridos em verduras enraizadas, ou a filhos bêbados de Comensais da Morte causando tumulto no meio da noite.

Potter sorriu amplamente, um sorriso que facilmente podia ser traduzido em um "Finalmente começando compreender, não?". Draco deixou sair um gemido e sentou à mesa, em frente de Potter-pé-na-bunda. Era típico que houvesse sido _ele_ que atendera a chamada de bagunça por Draco. Simplesmente era típico.

- Com certeza. Então eu estava causando bagunça. De que tipo? Não consigo lembrar muita coisa.

Potter tinha que sair com esse sexy – Não. Nojento. Sim isso – nojento sorriso presunçoso que estava deixando Draco completa e terrivelmente nervoso.

- De acordo com sua adorável vizinha, estivera agitado durante uma hora inteira antes que ela chamasse o ministério. Devo admitir que estou impressionado pela quantidade de distúrbios que somente uma pessoa pode fazer, Malfoy: havia um monte de ruídos, maldições, gritava, atirava coisas, rangia os dentes. Quando cheguei aqui, resultou que tudo isso tinha algo a ver com o seu celular... Não conseguia desbloquear o teclado ou algo assim e parecia bastante desesperado para chamar alguém...

Draco corou furiosamente. _Zabini_. Brincou com seu copo, agora vazio, e limpou a garganta.

- É – olha para os lados – Bom, tudo está muito bem agora, mas, porque continua aqui?

E porque Potter o encarava assim? Jesus, Draco podia suportar a maioria das coisas que Potter falava, mas esse olhar? Se não o conhecesse melhor, Draco podia dizer que o olhava com cobiça e teria que admitir que se encontrava incrivelmente sexy. Mas conhecia muito bem Potter, não teria que admitir _nada_ a ninguém – nem sequer a ele mesmo – e não havia maneira de que esse olhar fosse de cobiça. Pelo menos, não do tipo de cobiça em que Draco poderia estar interessado. Não que estivesse em nenhum tipo de cobiça que Potter estivesse experimentando. Certamente, Potter só sofria duma indigestão ou algo parecido. Ou talvez ele estivesse sem leite para seu chá. Nunca iria saber.

- Passei toda à noite aqui, Malfoy.

_Toda__à__noite__aqui_. As implicações disso eram, bem, humilhantes, para dizer o mínimo. Potter poderia ter escutado muito do problema de Draco com Pansy e seu chefe. Aparentemente, Draco nem sequer havia conseguido desbloquear seu celular, nem colocar um feitiço silenciador, e ele sabia muito bem que Pansy gemia muito alto quando, já sabem, passava por _isso_. Merlin, tudo isso era tão perturbador. Por que sempre acontecia este tipo de coisas com ele?

- Mas, por que? Por que ficou toda à noite aqui? Não podia ter ido quando viu que Pansy ia ficar comigo?

O desejo/indigestão de Potter se converteu em confusão e, distraidamente, Draco notou que, por tratar-se de um imbecil com cabeça de oca, Potter tinha um rosto que podia ser considerado expressivo. Especialmente seus olhos. Os quais eram realmente verdes, e muito bon... Simplesmente, _verdes_.

- Pansy não esteve aqui à noite. Não a vi em nenhum momento. Quando cheguei, estava completamente sozinho e ninguém chegou ou saiu desde então. Do que está falando?

Draco piscou. Pansy não tinha estado ali? Nem Marcus? Então, porque ele estava todo coberto de mordidas e arranhões, e porque sentia seu traseiro como se tivesse sido batido?

- Potter, estou muito cansado. Cansado, doente, tenho ressaca, e estou _cansado_. Por favor, só responde a minha pergunta.

- Disse a palavra "cansado" três vezes. Dizer que está cansado e doente, essencialmente não é o mesmo que dizer que está de ressa...?

- RESPONDE A MALDITA PREGUNTA! PORQUE FICOU EM MINHA CASA TODA A NOITE? QUE DEMÔNIO ACONTECEU COM MINHA BUNDA?

O bastardo insuportável teve a coragem de sorriso novo, e Draco não pôde deixar de corar. Ele não quis dizer a parte sobre suas nadegas.

- Não consegue recordar de _nada_ que aconteceu à noite? Verdade, Malfoy?

Draco começou a se sentir incomodado diante do olhar penetrante de Potter, a qual tinha uma terrível combinação de diversão e descarada lascívia. Os olhos dele se dirigiram diretamente até o pescoço de Draco, onde um arranhão e um chupão era visíveis por cima da gola de sua camiseta. Vergonhosamente, Draco tratou de cobri-las.

- Creio que já havia dito _antes_ que não me lembro de nada. E ao menos que querias que eu te enfeitice, você irá me dizer o que foi que se passou.

Potter colocou sua xícara de chá lentamente sobre o pires, cravando seus olhos no de Draco através da cortina escura de seus cílios. Draco engoliu, sentindo náuseas outra vez... Não, esperem – era algo a mais. Estava sentindo um tipo de… um tipo de _atração_ por Potter. Sim, apesar de seus protestos, definitivamente, isso era atração. Com esses olhos super-veres, e esse terrível e malicioso sorriso e esses ombros largos de auror. Argh, que _inconveniente_ para Draco se dar conta de quão sexy Potter era, _nesse__momento_ em que se sentia tão mal-humorado, e vulnerável, e...

Potter estava recolhendo sua xícara e levando-a para mesa. Com os olhos, Draco assistiu seu progresso em direção ao balcão com um olhar desconfiado e apreciativo. Potter estava de frente para a bancada recolhendo sua xícara de novo. Deu a volta no corpo de Draco e massageou suas costas, enquanto começava a falar.

- Bom... Tudo começou assim, Malfoy. Bati em sua porta durante dez minutos ou mais, mas não respondia. Eu espero que seja porque não podia me escutar por cima de todo o barulho que fazia. Eu então aparatei dentro... Sugiro que faça algo para melhorar suas proteções, francamente. Um bruxo principiante e com apenas um olho poderia desativa-las. Enfim, segui os barulhos de seus xingamento e ponta-pés até chegar à sala. Foi onde te encontrei, em plena batalha épica contra seu poderoso inimigo, o celular...

Draco fez uma careta.

- Menos comentários inteligentes e mais histórias, Potty.

Os ombros de Potter sacudiram um pouco como se ele estivesse reprimindo um sorriso. Ele voltou a encarar Draco e se encostou descontraidamente na bancada, tomando cuidado com o chá fresco.

- Eu interrompi você. Não parecia surpreendido em me ver, mas isso pode ter sido porque estava muito enjoado que não te surpreenderia por nada, nem mesmo o fim do mundo. Expliquei que minha presença aqui se devia a uma vizinha que havia reclamado da bagunça; tu me insultou ao menos durante cinco minutos completos, logo, tropeçaste em seus próprios pés e caiu no chão. Ajudei você a se levantar e me disseste que não se sentia bem. Então, vomitou nas minhas calças.

_Oh, isso tem que ser uma brincadeira. Vomitei em cima de Potter, um auror. Que ainda poderia me acusar de perturbar a vizinhança. E ainda, isso não é nada legal!_

- Ah, é... Merda. Me encarregarei de pagar o serviço de limpeza de sua roupa, Potter. É... Sinto muito.

Potter corou, mas apenas deu ombros despreocupadamente.

- Isto não me preocupa, Malfoy. Uma das primeiras lições no treinamento de auror se trata de como limpar vômitos de todos os tipos. Assim que também limpei o tapete e logo te levei para cima para o banheiro para colocar você no chuveiro. Nada como água fria para clarear a mente.

Draco fez uma careta. Um banho não deveria ter clareado sua mente muito bem, porque não podia recordar uma só maldita coisa.

- E então?

- E então tirei você do chuveiro, te sequei com uma toalha e tirei suas roupas.

Draco suspirou. Potter havia tirado suas roupas? E ela não _recordava_? Oh, destino cruel.

- Tentei colocar um pijama antes de levá-lo para cama, ou ao menos a cueca, mas você negou.

_Onde está aquele buraco na terra que todo mundo fala que se abre para ser engolido por ele? Ah, sim. Nunca aparece, porra._

- Caiu desmaiado na cama e, tenho que dizer, que nunca havia visto antes uma pessoa apenas ocupar tanto espaço; estava completamente esparramado com os braços e as pernas abertos e por todos os lados.

_Oh, Deus! Esparramado não! Isso é muito menos legal!_

- Tirei minhas calças vomitadas...

- Espera, creio que havia dito que sabia conjurar encantamentos para limpar!

- Sim, mas esses encantamentos não tirar o persistente odor. Terá que fazer algo quando for a tua sala. Certamente está com um cheiro muito forte lá dentro. Coloquei minhas calças em sua varanda para tirar o cheiro e fiquei a esperar que ficasse pronto e me certificar que não iria morrer durante o sono. A poltrona reclinável de couro que tem lá em cima é maravilhosa. Muito confortável!

Draco piscou entre o entusiasmo de Potter por sua poltrona.

- É, obrigado... A comprei encomenda no Beco Diagonal.

- Mmm, tem que me dar o nome, eles fazem um trabalho muito bom. Que seja, fiquei ali sentado durante horas com a poltrona completamente inclinada e ergui minhas pernas e então, escutei uma voz arrogante e bêbada que me falava. – Potter sorriu para Draco que não havia deixado de corar desde o começo da conversa -, sabe o que foi que essa voz me disse?

_Querido Merlin, eu posso imaginar._

- Ah, claro que sim. Não recordo de nenhuma outra coisa que ocorreu à noite, mas sim posso recordar dessa pequena coisa... _Claro__que__não,_idiota! Me diga!

Potter riu.

- Muito bem. Essa voz arrastada me disse, da cama onde seu dono continuava esparramado... – Potter foi baixando a voz e fez uma pausa para criar um efeito dramático, e Draco sentiu uma enorme tentação de lançar o saleiro em sua cabeça -... Hem, Hem. Disse: "Potter, daqui posso ver que seu saco está para fora da cueca. E, sério, que pinto pequeno."

Potter sorriu abertamente e Draco, praticamente, se desfez em cima da cadeira. Ele havia _dito_ isso? _Isso?_ Oh, porque ele havia dito isso? Pelo menos deve ser tido verdade, claro…

- Então respondi que na _realidade_ o que estava vendo era meu polegar, já que neste momento, eu tinha minha mão em cima da cueca, porque estava descansando.

Draco mal notou que ele poderia viver o resto de sua vida com a imagem de Potter com a mão na cueca.

- Ao que me respondeu que só iria crer quando visse com seus próprios olhos...

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram com o triplo do tamanho normal. Oh, _ele__não__podia_ haver dito isso! De novo, Potter olhava com desejo. O que provocou um nervosismo em Draco.

- E já me conhece, não posso resistir a um desafio. Muito menos proveniente de você. Assim me levantei e baixei minha cueca.

Houve um estrondo, e Draco, de repente viu-se sem fôlego e com uma vista panorâmica do telhado da cozinha. O som do riso chegou através de sua confusão, e um momento depois, a cara irritantemente áspera de Potter apareceu em seu campo de visão.

- O que foi aquilo Malfoy?

Draco tentou responder, mas ele parecia estar sem fôlego. Tudo o que ele conseguiu foi um pequeno "Ow". Potter ainda estava rindo dele.

- Você não deve balançar na cadeira. Não se lembra na escola, McGonagaal nos advertindo todo o tempo? Esse é um exemplo clássico do porque... Porque quando teu corpo apresenta um espasmo involuntório, pode perder o equilibrio e se machucar seriamente.

Potter se moveu, e de repende, o mundo se endireitou de novo para Draco. Este pode sentir Potter atrás de si, levantando a cadeira até deixa-la na posição original, o calor de seu corpo palpável devido a sua proximidade. Draco estremeceu e logo gemeu outro "Ow"... A costa o estava matando.

- Maldição.

- Está machucado, Malfoy?

Abruptamente, Potter colocou suas mãos nas costas de Draco, tocando-o, alisando suas partes doloridas e massageando suavemente. Draco estava ficando muito nervoso devido ao rumo que estava tomando esta conversa e se sentindo pior ao sentir as mãos de Potter em cima de seu corpo. Quando este começou a falar de novo, sua respiração era ofegante e quente na nuca e na orelha esquerda de Draco.

- Se você caiu da cadeira só porque te contei que te mostrei meu equipamento, Malfoy, não sei o que fará quando te contar o que aconteceu depois.

_Aqui ficou quente de repente? Definitivamente faz muito mais calor que antes._

- Qu-Que...? – Draco limpou a garganta, a qual, espontaneamente, havia decidido ficar toda seca – O que foi que aconteceu, É... Depois?

Potter havia se aproximado mais dele, com suas mãos firmes descrevendo círculos pela costa de Draco, com seus lábios ocasionalmente tocando a curva de sua orelha, o que era completamente errado, tanto que Draco sequer podia encontrar palavras adequadas para descrever sua insanidade.

- Bom, Malfoy, ai eu estava com a roupa no joelho, orgulhosamente mostrando que estava enganado. Você ficou observando meu pênis fixadamente e inclinava a cabeça de um lado e logo depois para o outro, e logo olhou com os olhos estreitos. Então assentiu e disse: "Reconheço que errei". Eu estava a ponto de subir minhas calças e dizer: "Eu te disse", quando você levantou uma mão e me deteve. E então, me disse...

Potter fez uma pausa e Draco tinha certeza de que se não terminasse de contar imediatamente, teria um ataque do coração.

- Sim? – Murmurou. Potter parecia que tinha prazer por causar tanta angustia e continuou com um tom muito divertido.

- Você disse: "Mas tenho certeza de que pode fazer melhor, seu idiota", e então deslizaste a mão ao redor das minhas coxas e parou em uma de minhas nádegas e me puxou para cama. E então chupou meu pau, colocando-o inteiro na boca.

- Me-meu deus...

- Sim.

As mãos massagistas de Potter deslizaram lentamente nas costas de Draco para cima e para baixo, de seus quadris para as suas costelas. Com a língua, Potter traçou um caminho ao redor da orelha de Draco, quase imperceptível. O desobediente membro de Draco estava firmemente ereto debaixo de suas calças.

- Ainda que, claro, uma vez que começou a ficar dura, não houve maneira de mantê-lo inteira dentro de tua boca.

Uma imagem mental onde suas bochechas estavam preenchidas por um pau (o pau do Potter) pairava na cabeça de Draco. Suas calças o apertavam notavelmente na área entre as pernas.

- Você quer que eu continue? – Sussurrou Potter e Draco assentiu bruscamente. _Oh,__pelas__bolas__de__Merlin,__claro__que__queria__que__continuasse!_

Nesse momento, as mãos de Potter estavam acariciando sua barriga, por cima de sua camisa, movendo para cima até seu peito. Potter esta parado atrás dele muito mais próximo que antes, como seu próprio peito pressionando suas costas enquanto se inclinava murmurando sua história contra seu pescoço enquanto lambia sua orelha.

- Não parei você. Permiti você ir adiante, deixei você chupar-me como se meu pau fosse uma espécie de pirulito, como um bebe suga o leite de sua mãe. Mamou como se realmente estivesse faminto por ele. Você chupa um pau como se tivesse nascido para isso Malfoy, maldição, como se tivesse nascido para isso. Simplesmente chupava e gemia sem parar, pedindo por mais, engolindo mais, mesmo quando já era impossível caber em tua boca, ainda quando meu pau, literalmente, deslizava por sua garganta.

Draco gemeu incapaz de conter-se e Potter agarrou seu pescoço, mordendo-o, chupando-o e provando a superfície de sua pele com rápidos beijos. E neste momento Draco soube que Pansy e Marcus nunca haviam estado ali, soube que Blaise e o temível vibrador do demônio não haviam tomado parte de nada do que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Todas as mordidas e marcas que ostentava em sua pele, Draco sabia que haviam sido feitas por Potter, cada esguicho de sêmen e todas as manchas de lubrificante no espelho e nos lençóis haviam sido causados porque eles haviam transado. E eles, certamente, haviam transado, ainda que Potter não havia chegado nessa parta da história, Draco soube no tempo em que apertava sua bunda novamente. Nada causava esse dor interior mais do que uma transa intensa e Draco se sentia, de fato, como se tivesse sido intensamente fodido.

E não podia lembrar nem um maldito _segundo_ disso.

Potter deixou seu pescoço e rapidamente seus dentes atacaram o lóbulo da orelha de Draco antes de continuar com seu relato.

- Durante uns poucos minutos, achei que ia permitir que gozasse em sua boca, mas tinha outros planos. Sem aviso prévio, me liberaste, Malfoy, e o sentimento de perda foi quase criminal. Imediatamente, meu pau saiu de sua boca e lembro que gemi infeliz. Você estava olhando para mim com meu pau balançando próximo a seus lábios e você sorriu para mim. Então com a voz rouca por ter me chupado daquela Meira disse: "Assim está melhor". Então você deita novamente na cama como se nada tivesse acontecido, os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça tão casual como poderia.

Potter estava tirando sua camisa e Draco não pensou em reclamar.

- Assim que voltei a sentar-me na poltrona reclinável, meio instável e muito decepcionado. Interiormente comecei a me repreender, dizendo que você estava muito bêbado e que eu esta aqui cumprindo um trabalho e não estava em um encontro, e coisas desse estilo. Você esteve me observando durante todo este tempo, me olhando me contorcer para tentar sentar-me confortavelmente com meu pau explodindo em minha calça. Não podia nem olhar para você, todo esparramado e pelado. E do nada voltou a falar: "Potter, quero ir ao banheiro e necessito que me ajude, porque não consigo caminhar direito". Creio que a essa altura suspirei alto, mas me levantei e te ajudei a sair da cama, pondo uma mão de cada lado de sua cintura para te manter estável. Realmente tratei com todas as minhas forças de não olhar para sua bunda redonda sacudindo e balançando próximo a mim. Realmente tentei com todas as minhas forças para não permitir que meus dedos acariciarem e deslizarem por todo o seu quadril. Quase caímos aos tropeços com as toalhas que estavam estiradas no piso do banheiro, as que você havia utilizado anteriormente. Perguntei o que você queria fazer no banheiro, se queria usá-lo ou se queria vomitar, e sabe o que me respondeu?

As mãos de Potter estavam se movendo por toda a pela desnuda do estômago de Draco, puxando de vem em quando, os pequenos pelos de seu abdômen, contornando os músculos lentamente com a ponta de um dedo.

- Na-Não...

- Você disse: "Potter, o que eu quero é que você me agarre e me foda até que fique sóbrio. E quero que você faça de frente para o espelho para assim poder te ver e a sua cara enquanto você me come".

Potter estava lutando para abrir o primeiro botão das calças de Draco, esfregando seu nariz contra seu cabelo e sua nuca. Sua respiração acariciava a pele de Draco fazendo com que seus finos pelos se eriçassem por completo. O botão número dois foi liberado de sua casa e a mão de Potter sumiu debaixo da cintura da calça até tocar a ponta do membro de Draco, o qual estava furiosamente duro.

- E então...?

- E então você puxou um pote com algum tipo de loção e me jogou se inclinando na pia ficando com sua bunda levantada, esperando.

- Me foda...

Potter abriu mais dois botões e envolveu a ereção de Draco com sua mão.

- Sim, Malfoy. Justamente isso foi o que eu te fiz...

Potter mudou a cadeira de Draco um pouco para trás da mesa e continuou com sua história, dando uma caricia no membro de Draco a cada palavra como se estivesse dando ênfase.

- Eu não tinha certeza do que fazer Malfoy. Você está lá, pedindo por isso. Mas então, de novo, me recordo de que está incrivelmente bêbado. Então expressei minha preocupação em voz alta e você riu de mim. Me respondeu que eu já havia cruzado a linha do profissionalismo e que não poderia ficar pior se eu parasse agora de qualquer maneira, então eu poderia muito bem terminar o que havia começado. Não pude negar que seu discurso tinha certa lógica...

Draco permitiu tombar sua cabeça e apoiá-la nos ombros de Potter. Podia _ver_ tudo em sua imaginação: Potter dirigindo-o até o banheiro, atirando-o um olhar tímido sobre seu ombro enquanto apoiava seus cotovelos sobre a bancada e fazia seu pedido. A mão de Potter se movia lentamente sobre sua rigidez, apertando quando a acariciava até a parte de cima e liberando quando se movia para baixo, de forma suave e ritmada. Os lábios de Potter macios e molhados estavam em seu pescoço, sua língua arrastava sobre sua pele, saboreando-o, mordendo e chupando por toda a região.

- O que aconteceu depois?

A outra mão de Potter deslizou para dentro da calça de Draco e passou por cima de sua ereção, apertando seus testículos.

- Abri o pote que me havia dado. Lubrifiquei meus dedos e os levei até sua bunda. Durante um tempo, deixei um de meus dedos acariciando sua abertura, de cima abaixo, enquanto observava como a loção se dissolvia em sua pele, sentindo a maneira como você jogava seu traseiro arrebitado em meus dedos. Cada vez que passava meu dedo na parte de cima de sua entrada, empurrava só um pouco entre sua bunda até que podia senti-la. Sentia o seu buraco quente e apertado debaixo do meu dedo, esperando por mim.

A mão que acariciava o testículo de Draco deslizou para baixo procurando por sua entrada e Draco se remexeu sobre sua cadeira para facilitar a busca, abrindo mais as pernas debaixo da mesa.

- Foi tão fácil introduzi-lo em você. Não houve resistência. Estava tão relaxado, o desejava tanto, que sua entrada praticamente devorou meu dedo até a terceira saliência antes que eu percebesse o que estava acontecendo.

Potter moveu sua mão para cima para uni-la ao trabalho que fazia a outra, acariciando o pênis de Draco e esfregou a ponta com seu dedo médio lambuzando-o com o espesso e pegajoso líquido pré-seminal antes de voltar a seguir provocando sua entrada. Draco abriu mais as pernas, já muito tempo havia deixado de lado sua preocupação de que era Potter que estava o tocando com caricias dolorosamente lentas, fazendo-o se contorcer.

- O segundo dedo entrou tão fácil como o primeiro. Não passou muito tempo e você já estava fudendo com minha mão como se nunca tivesse tido nada melhor, tal como faria agora, se me deixasse prepará-lo... Você gostaria disso, Malfoy? Você gostaria que colocasse meus dedos em você justo agora, como fiz a noite?

Uma lesão na coluna se converteu em um autentico perigo para Draco, considerando a velocidade com que se encontrou aceitando a pergunta de Potter.

- Sim. Eu quero.

Os dedos de Potter não estavam lubrificados o suficiente para que Draco se sentisse bem, já que só contavam com a pequena umidade pegajosa que havia pegado da ponta de sua ereção. Mas, sinceramente, Draco não se importou. Existiam feitiços e encantamentos, além de poções, se é que, mais tarde, realmente precisaria deles. Mas naquele momento, a pressão firme dos dedos quase secos de Potter era tudo no que ele podia se concentrar, era tudo o que desejava na vida. Eles foram cuidadosos e apesar da necessidade do toque áspero na pele sensível de sua abertura, quando o dedo médio de potter adentrou nele, Draco gemeu.

Potter lambeu sua mandíbula, sua orelha, inclusive, durante o momento, saboreou o interior de seu canal auditivo. Deus... Era tão gostoso; uma mão de Potter acariciando sua ereção sem pressa, a outra mão alcançando nos lugares mais longes que podia chegar entre duas penas para introduzir os dedos em sua entrada, a língua de Potter lambendo cada pedaço de pele que podia alcançar. Se Draco havia nascido para chupar, Potter havia nascido para masturbar.

- Com três dedos dentro, você já estava me suplicando. Suplicando por quatro, suplicando por para ir mais fundo. Achei que você tomaria meu braço inteiro, se eu te deixasse. Estava se agarrando onde podia por todo o balcão, derrubando tudo dentro da pia ou no chão. Você pegou o pote de creme e enfiou seus dedos de uma vez começando a acariciar seu pau lubrificando sua mão inteira, tanto que quase escorregou do balcão. "Foda-me", me disseste, "Quero seu pau dentro de mim, tão fundo que possa sentir seu gosto em minha língua".Que boca suja você tem, Malfoy. Tão suja, mas tão bonita.

A boca de Potter desceu sobre a de Draco chupando seu lábio superior imediatamente. Draco não pode evitar, não poderia ter escapada, mesmo se tivesse tentado, então se deixou levar por seus instintos e abriu sua boca debaixo da de Potter. Em seguida, uma língua penetrou. Potter tinha gosto de chá, e deveria ter colocado cerca de quinze colheres de açúcar nela, já que sua boca estava tão doce. O pescoço de Draco estava inclinado desconfortavelmente e tinha saliva por toda a mandíbula, mas, por Merlin, esse tinha que ser o melhor beijo que havia experimentado em toda sua vida. Foi o melhor beijo que alguém na história do beijo havia sonhado ter, tinha certeza disso.

- Mmff. – Potter gemeu do fundo de sua garganta. – Eu comi você, Malfoy. Me afundei em você como desejava; te enchi com meu pau. Eu investi uma e outra vez, tua apertada e linda entrada apertava em torno de mim. – Potter deixou seus dedos falaram por si mesmo durante uns minutos enquanto devorava a boca de Draco outra vez. – Você ficava pedindo que te comesse mais forte, mais e mais. Você teve que se segurar no espelho com suas mãos quando comecei fazer realmente com força e logo deixaste o espelho cheio de marcas. Estava tão apertado ao redor de meu pau, apesar de ter preparado você muito bem, podia sentir cada músculo dentro de você. E nunca parou de me observar. Ainda quando golpeei esse ponto dentro de você, uma e outra vez, teus olhos não fecharam nem por um segundo. Você só mordia o lábio fortemente e me olhava. Deus foi gostoso, Malfoy. Foi completamente gostoso.

Isso foi... Foi _extraordinário_. Draco não tinha certeza a quem devia agradecer – cosmicamente falando – essa mudança de sorte, mas definitivamente teria que mandar algo pelo correio, talvez uma cesta de frutas. Potter era dono das mãos mais incansáveis de toda a comunidade bruxa, já que, apesar do incomodo ângulo que se encontravam, não parou as cariciais por um segundo se quer. Como se Potter tivesse escutado seus pensamentos, ele desacelerou os movimentos e só ficou segurando seu pênis com um firme aperto e os dedos que estavam dentro de suas nádegas também pararam.

- Potter... O que...?

Potter o calou suavemente e continuou com sua história.

- Eu estava perto. Você também. Podia sentir... Esse vertiginoso calor dentro de mim. "Olha para mim", você disse, e eu te olhei através do espelho. Pegou seu pau e se acariciava fortemente... – Potter o acariciou uma vez, forte – e de novo... – outra vez da parte de Potter - ... E na terceira vez você perdeu. Você gozou tão forte que pude escutar seu sêmen batendo na porta do armário e senti um espirro de rebote em nossas pernas. Seu rosto ficou tão _sexy_, teus lábios apertados entre seus dentes tão fortemente que poderia ter arrancado um pedaço, sua testa cheia de rugas devido ao esforço. Você ficou tão apertado, que foi como se tivesse aplicado um torniquete em meu pau. Não durei mais que outra penetração e então gozei também, tão forte como você havia sido.

A mão de potter havia deixado de mover completamente, mas seu polegar continuava acariciando a ponta do membro de Draco, traçando suave círculos encima da cabeça de seu pênis, e a pele ligeiramente áspera de seu dedo em seu prepúcio era torturante de mais para Draco.

- Não pare, Potter!

Se não tivesse abandonado toda a vergonha, Draco podia se sentir um pouco humilhado pelo desespero em sua voz.

- Oh, mas não parei ainda, Malfoy... Nem sequer mencionei o que aconteceu quando voltamos para sua cama.

- Não, quero dizer...

Potter o interrompeu com uma voz que era o som da inocência.

- Não? Então, _não_ querer que eu termine a história e te como deixei que me comesse, de quatro, em sua própria cama até que os lençóis não pudessem mais se ver de tanto sêmen que havia em cima?

Draco fechou os olhos fortemente e tratou de recuperar o controle. Nesse ritmo, parecia como se Potter estivesse fazendo ele chegar ao orgasmo apenas escutando, e, sinceramente, Draco considerava ser capaz de conseguir.

- Cla-claro que quero que...

- Então cale a boca e me deixe terminar. Odiaria ter que por uma mordaça em cima dessa bonita, mas suja, boca que tem...

_Que eu tenho?_

Inesperadamente, Potter tirou seus dedos e suas mãos do interior das calças de Draco e o segurou pela cintura para levantá-lo da cadeira. Pela segunda vez naquela tarde, a cadeira caiu no chão. Potter abriu o último botão da calça de Draco e as abaixou até os tornozelos.

- Foda-se...

Praticamente pode escutar o sorriso arrogante de Potter em sua voz quando ele murmurou roucamente sobre sua orelha:

- Não me importo.

Contra a nuca de Draco, Potter sussurrou um feitiço desconhecido por ele, mas o resultado era bastante conhecido. A ereção oleosa de Potter foi pressionada contra a entrada dolorida de Draco, fazendo uma grande pausa agonizante antes de começar a ser introduzida nela.

- Praticamente tive que te carregar de volta para cama, Malfoy. Entre a embriagues e a foda sem piedade que tivemos no banheiro, estava feito geléia. Tinha manchas de sêmen escorrendo pelas pernas, e também, na parte de trás escorria mais sêmen misturado com lubrificante. Era uma vista pervertida e gostosa, e uma parte de mim queria te jogar sobre a cama, te colocar de quatro e te lamber inteiro para te limpar e chupar sua entrada até deixá-la seca.

Potter se introduziu um centímetro mais dentro de Draco e parou outra vez. Oh, se essa tortura não terminasse, acabaria o matando, com certeza.

- Ficamos parados, deitados em sua cama por um longo tempo, ambos com as respirações agitadas. Eu estava começando a me sentir culpado outra vez por ter me comportado tão inapropriadamente. Virei minha cabeça para dizer te algo e me dei conta de que você já estava me olhando. Começou a dizer algo antes que eu: "Em quinze minutos, vou te foder", foi o que me disse, completamente calmo e com sua voz provocativa. "Assim que passar os quatorze minutos que vou dedicar para te preparar. Vá buscar o lubrificante, Potter". Por um instante, achei que estava brincando, então eu apenas sorri e não me mexi. Em seguida, fez aquela cara de criança mimada que consegue o que quer, e me disseste: "Olha, Potter... Está esperando um convite por escrito ou necessita de um mapa e um guia? Traga logo o lubrificante antes que eu decida que tua linda e redonda bunda não merece meu pau". Quase tropecei e me matei com uma toalha molhada em minha pressa de ir ao banheiro e voltar.

Outra pequena parte da dureza de Potter entrou em Draco, mas não era suficiente.

- Certamente, quando voltei, seu pau já estava voltando a mostrar sinais de interesse. Não havia passado nem oitos minutos desde que havia gozado e além do mais, estava completamente bêbado... Qualquer outro cara em suas condições não teria oportunidade de completar uma segunda rodada. Mas eu não estava reclamando, de jeito nenhum. Você é tão gostoso, Malfoy. Tão fodidamente sexy. Sabe quanto tempo havia esperado para poder colocar minhas mãos em cima de você? Deve haver menos de um ano. Te vi uma vez numa loja de roupas no Beco Diagonal, estava provando uns suéteres trouxas e quando o tirou, sua camisa levantou me dando a oportunidade para ter uma visão completa de sua barriga e costas. Porra, como és perfeito. Desejei provar sua pele, não podia parar de pensar nisso, nem tão pouco na imagem de seus músculos flexionando e relaxando-se. Foi por isso que peguei este trabalho quando chegou à chamada de sua vizinha. É por isso que vim aqui. Desejava te ver de novo, desejava, talvez, ver outra vez sua pele, uma vez mais. Obtive muito mais que isso, obtive muito mais do que esperava. Desejava-te – bruscamente, penetrou Draco, e este tratou de gemer demasiadamente alto -, te desejava e você me deixou ter você, _insistisse_ para eu ter você. – Potter já havia inserido todo seu membro e Draco estava gemendo -. Naturalmente que eu ia permitir que você me fodesse. Teria feito qualquer coisa pervertida que você quisesse, qualquer coisa que tivesse me pedido e com a maior disposição.

Ah, mas Potter sabia muito bem que coisas falar. E _o__modo_ em que continuava sendo capaz de falar, tendo sua ereção profundamente enterrada no traseiro de Draco era um talento digno de ser admirado. Essa experiência era, por muito, a mais absolutamente erótica que Draco havia tido em sua vida, a melhor de todas. Abriu mais as pernas e não pode deixar de empurrar para trás em cada uma das investidas de Potter.

- Oh, _deus_, Potter, _mais__forte_! Mais!

Potter obedeceu. Aumentou a velocidade drasticamente provocando tanto prazer no corpo de Draco que este se via obrigado a gemer como uma puta necessitada. Estavam chocando-se violentamente sobre a mesa, Draco dobrado em cima dela, apertando suas mãos na superfície de madeira, suas mãos suadas deixando marcas por todos os cantos. O saleiro havia tombado e rodou pela mesa até cair sobre os azulejos fazendo muito barulho e o açucareiro começava a equilibrar-se perigosamente na borda da mesa.

- Você me ordenou que ficasse de joelhos sobre a cama. Eu obedecei. Você me ordenou que me deitasse até ficar com os cotovelos dobrados e que abrisse as pernas. Eu obedeci. Você me perguntou se estava pronto. Eu te disse que sim. Então, você me lambeu das minhas bolas até a fenda de minha bunda.

A mão de Draco escorregou pela superfície da mesa até alcançar a borda e assim pudesse tomar sua própria ereção a qual estava incomodando de baixo da mesa. Isso pouco importava, e ainda que o ângulo dificultava, foi suficiente para que pudesse começar a se tocar, a se acariciar, ansiosamente.

- Não perdeu tempo, Malfoy. Você lambeu minha bunda como um gato faria em uma tigela de creme. Apoderou-se de minha entrada com sua língua. Não houve penetração educada, nem gentil. Começou a me foder com tua boca desde a primeira lambida.

Draco quase podia sentir as suaves curvas do traseiro de Potter contra seus lábios e queixo, podia imaginar o calor de seu corpo entorno de sua língua.

- Chupou minha entrada. Chupar é seu talento especial, como tem sido o meu maior prazer descobri-lo.

Merlin, ele estava tão perto...

- Conseguiu encaixar seus dedos ao redor de sua língua...

_Mais..._

- ... Abrindo-me, alargando-me, para seu pau.

_Mais, por favor, mais..._

- Fiel as suas palavras, quinze minutos depois que havia prometido, estava me fodendo, me empurrando e me atravessando através do colchão, através do piso, da maldita plataforma continental até ao centro da maldita Terra.

O açucareiro perdeu seu equilíbrio e, com um ruído ensurdecedor, se quebrou em mil pedaços contra o chão. O açúcar se espalhou para todos os lados, enchendo o chão da cozinha. Draco mal notou. Potter não parou.

- Creio que achou meu ponto na terceira ou quarta estocada e de ai em diante, eu me converti em uma chorosa e trêmula geléia.

A mesa estava começando a raspar ruidosamente contra o chão, movendo-se de seu lugar devido aos incessantes golpes fortes dos quadris dos dois. Gemia ligeiramente baixo sobre a agressão daqueles dois homens que fodiam como animais e que a estavam usando como ancoras.

- Foi assim, como agora, Malfoy, _Ah_! Assim... _Forte_ e assim pro-profundo.

A voz de Potter, finalmente começava mostras os efeitos.

_Também ele deve estar próximo..._

- Me fodeu tão forte, que meu traseiro tem marcas de onde seu traseiro me golpeou. A-Apenas pude sentar depois disso. _Porra,__Malfoy_! E quando... Eu... Gozei, pareceu durar para sempre. Oh, deus, Malfoy, não creio que possa aguentar muito mais!

Draco sentiu como se estivesse brotando pequenas ereções em seus tímpanos, ereções timpânicas a ponto de ejacular, a ponto de encher com sêmen seu canal auditivo até escorrer pela orelha.

- Eu também... Tão próximo...

- Você continuou me fodendo enquanto eu gozava. Quase foi um alivio, quando, por fim, você também terminou, não podia mais suportar. Dissesse meu nome enquanto gozava, enterrando em mim tão forte e tão profundo uma última vez...

CRACK!

- Por todos os demônios, Potter...!

CRACK! CRACK!

- ... Creio que estamos quebrando a mesa!

Houve um estrondo repentino e ensurdecedor, e um ruído surdo chegou da porta principal. Antes que Potter e Draco pudessem raciocinar, a porta da cozinha se abriu com um golpe e três silhuetas com varinhas em mão entraram rapidamente...

- AAARRGH! Meus olhos!

Ron Weasley estava parado na porta, horrorizado.

- Ron! Tonks? Shaclebolt? Mas que diabos...?

A Draco não importava se a Fada dos Dentes havia chegado com um chicote, correntes e uma bola de mordaça... Estava a um segundo de gozar como nunca em sua vida e por todos os diabos ele continuaria assim até terminar.

- Potter! _Nem__pense__em__parar_!

Potter gemeu e fez o que Draco ordenou.

Weasley gritou.

- Harry? Oh, _meu__deus,__não_...

Os outros só ficaram ali, parados e boquiabertos. Draco fechou os olhos e se concentrou na foda de primeira classe que estava recebendo.

- Porra, _Malfoy_...

Isto bastou. Draco gozou, gritando com um êxtase indescritível, seu sêmen golpeou forte contra os vasos de cerâmica de chão da cozinha e espirrou para todos os lados. Weasley cobriu a boca com as mãos. Potter ficou estático e Draco supôs que ele também estava gozando, gemendo um "_Uuugh,__Porra_!", contra a nuca de Draco. Cambaleando, Weasley deixou o lugar com seus olhos fortemente fechado e um de seus punhos em sua boca. Potter e Draco ficaram assim, unidos, durante alguns suados e sufocantes momentos mais, antes que Potter depositava um beijinho nos ombros de Draco e começara a sair dele.

- Uh – parecia ser o único som que Draco seria capaz de fazer. Deixou-se cair para frente, em cima da mesma, ofegante, com os olhos lacrimejantes e um zunido nos ouvidos. Sentiu Potter convocando um feitiço para limpá-los e ao sêmen do chão e logo o escutou levantar as calças.

- Que demônios estão fazendo aqui?

A mulher pareceu ser a primeira a encontrar sua voz.

- Tudo está bem, Harry? É, não responda isto, creio que é evidente.

Se tivesse energia suficiente, Draco teria rido com vontade. Mas se conformou com sorrir debilmente. _Tonks_, assim Potter a havia chamado. Era sua prima, por parte de mãe.

- Potter, que raios está acontecendo aqui? Respondeu uma chamada por causa de barulhos e vinte quatro horas depois nos chega uma segunda chamada reportando que estava acontecendo um assassinato no mesmo apartamento e nos demos contra de que você não havia retornado do trabalho. Pensamos que estava sendo assassinado!

- Ninguém está sendo assassinado, Kingsley... Só, é...

Um ruído de engasgo veio da direção de onde Weasley havia ido e Potter caminhou com dificuldade ate lá para buscar seu melhor amigo. Tonks olhou para trás, e logo olhou alternadamente entre o outro auror e Draco e finalmente virou-se para seguir Potter.

Houve um incomodo silêncio na cozinha.

Finalmente, o auror Shacklebolt, como Potter o havia chamado, limpou a garganta.

- Escute, senhor Malfoy... Sei que você e Harry são maiores de idade, mas, sério... Tente pensar em seus vizinhos. Este é o segundo relatório contra você sobre perturbar a ordem pública, em dois dias e eu odiaria vê-lo em algum problema sério. Só... Comece a praticar seus feitiços silenciadores, se isso se converter em um hábito.

Draco levantou a cabeça um pouco e assentiu.

- Sim, senhor.

Shacklebolt pareceu estar satisfeito com isso e deixou sair um sonoro suspiro enquanto assentia.

- Bom garoto. E já que estamos falando de feitiços, recomendo que também faça algo urgente com suas proteções. Uma _criança_ com um caso grave de soluços poderia desativá-las...

Três dias depois, Draco finalmente conseguiu comprar pães na padaria China. Ele voltou ao seu apartamento, jogou as chaves sobre a mesa no hall de entrada e se dirigiu para cozinha com suas compras.

Na mesa da cozinha, embrulhado em um saco verde horrível, havia um açucareiro. Não era como o que foi quebrado, mas era bastante semelhante. Draco sorriu. Potter e ele não havia se falado desde a intensa foda alguns dias antes, mas não havia dúvida de que era dele.

Draco puxou a fita para liberar um pequeno cartão.

"_Malfoy,_

_Sua segurança pessoal ainda é patética._

_Você e eu. Na sua poltrona. Agora._

_Potter."_

Draco deixou cair o cartão e correu até as escadas.

**Fim**

¹ **Tradução****literal**: _Perturbando__a__paz_.

**NA**.: E ai? O que acharam dessa tradução?

Achei incrivelmente _hot_. Espero que tenham gostado dela tanto quanto eu.

Será que mereço comentários?

_Yann_

Ps.: Só eu que achei a Tonks e Shacklebolt meio tarados/voyeur?


End file.
